The Arguments
by QueenofBookworms
Summary: All over Seretei, captains are getting angry at their vice captains. What has this got to do with the SWA?
1. Chapter 1

Byakuya glared at his vice-captain, ignoring the snickers from his division members. Making a mental note to reprimand all of them later, he stalked to Renji, who started to tremble, not from laughter, though the scene was rather ridiculous. As silly as the situation was, fear of his captain was the over-riding emotion. Normally, he was afraid of Byakuya. When Byakuya was angry, Renji was petrified. When Byakuya was in the cold, simmering rage, like now, that he was famous for, Renji was ready to hide.

"Why did you place a bucket of ice cold water on my door?" asked Byakuya coldly. Renji said nothing, as the trembling increased.

"Answer me!" yelled Byakuya. Renji trembled more.

"You call yourself a vice-captain? A former member of 11th? I now see why they kicked you out!" growled Byakuya. Renji gulped. "Why. Did. You. Place. A. Bucket. Of. Ice. Cold. Water. On. My. Door?"

Wordlessly, Renji pointed to the door. Byakuya turned, to find his division watching them, snickering. Some held cameras. Belatedly, Byakuya realized that the entire prank had been pulled off to allow the Seretei Newspaper team, or, more likely, the Shinigami's Women's' Association, to take pictures of Byakuya in all the most unlikely states, such as dripping wet, startled, or shocked.

Growling, Byakuya turned ready to beat the life out of Renji for setting this up. All he saw, however, was the empty space. Renji had, wisely, disappeared.

Back at the headquarters for the Shinigami Women's Association, the members gulped as they saw the murderous look on Renji's face.

**A/N: Short, I know. But you shall see. I actually don't know if I will write the others that were planned for this... Gah. If i get enough encouragement (through reviews) I might write the others.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hitsugaya stared at the bottle of sake on his desk. His eye twitched. This was the last straw. He had been pushed to the limit all day, and this new ... travesty... was going to push him off the edge. He picked up the offending bottle in his hand, turned it to the left and then the right, glared at it, and set it back down. He turned and glared at Matsumoto who automatically stopped laughing when she saw the expression on his face.

"Explain," ordered Hitsugaya. Matsumoto looked at him.

"What?"

"The bottle of sake," said Hitsugaya. His eyes twitched when he said it.

"Oh." Matsumoto stared at the bottle of sake. "It's a bottle of sake. It's on you r desk. So what?"

"What. Is. It. Doing. On. My. Desk?" asked Hitsugaya in a low growl.

"Umm," said Matsumoto slowly, scratching her head in confusion. "You have me as a vice-captain, and I left it on your desk by accident?" she said, somehow managing to turn what should've been a statement into a question. She was, after all, searching for straws, and Hitsugaya knew it.

"Give. Me. The. Correct. Explanation. Now," ordered the diminutive captain. Matsumoto looked scared.

"Ileftitonyourdeskbyaccidentiswear!" Hitsugaya's cold glare said everything.

"I left it on your desk by accident, I swear," repeated Matsumoto, more slowly. Hitsugaya scowled at her. Suddenly, the temperature in the office dropped quickly, icicles formed on the walls. Matsumoto shivered, and scowled at her captain, grumpy. She belatedly wondered why he was making such a big deal of a bottle of sake left on his desk. It certainly wasn't the first time it had happened; she drank sake often, and sometimes, in a drunken fit of forgetfulness, left it on his desk. He had always punished her, so why the fuss? It must;ve been a bad day, or a bad captain meeting that he had just attended. She glared at Hitsugaya, eyes demanded a reprieve.

"I repeat, why is there a bottle of sake on my desk?"

"I left it after coming from drinking – with Renji!"

"I don't believe you. Why aren't you drunk then?"

"I – " she hadn't expected this question, " I can control my sake!"

"Uh-huh," nodded Hitsugaya. "Although, if you were drinking with Renji, then how come he was waiting at the meeting for his captain for the entire time?" he smirked as he watched Matsumoto groan. She mentally slapped herself, why did she have a child prodigy for a captain? It wasn't fair.

"Okay, maybe the Renji thing was a lie... but it was still me!"

"Then, I have to ask, why would you leave me a bottle of sake, with a card on it?"

Matsumoto stared at the offending card with horror. Oh god, she thought. She was in for it. Why? Why was there a bloody card on it?! She glanced at the office, noticing the Winter Wonderland appeal to it, and grimaced as Hitsugaya noticed her line of sight, shrugged, and brought the temperature back to the forecasted temperature (e.g. above sub-zero) and smirked at her.

"Fine. It wasn't me. It ... was..." she tried to think of a suitable name... "Shunsui. He told me to give it to you, said you were old enough."

Hitsugaya's eye twitched. He was going to pummel that bastard's head into the sand... then again, it might not be him... He thought about it. Yes, there was every chance it wasn't him. Then again, it might not be... he smirked as he thought of a plan.

"Fine. I'll believe you. Then again, if it isn't, I'll kill you later." Matsumoto gulped as Hitsugaya left, it definitely wasn't Shunsui, after all. She blew out the breath she'd been holding, and turned to the head quarters of Shinigami Women's Association. There was going to be a murder soon.

**A/N: Guess who's planning all this... hehe. I wrote this months ago. Gah. Review please!**


End file.
